Zane Frost: The Dual-Winged Angel
by Zane Frost
Summary: Hello there. My name is Zane Frost from the first dimension , and this is my story. (the different stories are different dimensions, you'll see the importance of this when I finish the last book)
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

**Zane Frost: The Dual-Winged Angel ( A PJO / MR crossover)**

**I don't own Pjo or MR. **

Key: _mind talk/ thoghts_

**sign language**

normal

This is a prequel to my upcomeing story, _Zane Frost: the Soldier._ In this story, Zane is a year older than Max,and has been there before she was born. no more spoilers for my story. _TO THE BEGINING!_

_Unknown POV._

_Go, capture it. Do whatever is needed._

_Zane POV._

I woke up to the noise of the cage bolt opening. The door opened, and I started glareing at the whitecoat standing there. Did I remeber to tell you I was in a cage? He then reached in for me, and I did what I always did. I bit his hand as hard as I could, and felt the bone. "AHHHHH! DUMB BIRD!" the whitecoat yelled out. _HA! _NO MORE TESTS ON ME! (Does little happy dance in head). He then said to his partner,"Get the Erasers. _They_ will get it out." oh well.

( Time skip. [ yes I used the TARDIS.])

Ughh, i'm so sore. And in pain. Especially on my back. There's an odd weight there. As I reached back, I brushed against feathers. Feathers? I haven't brought mine out. I looked back, and there was a pair of Gun-metal grey wings with black streaks. Max called out from across the asile ( She's in a seperate cage from mine.) "Now your'e a dual-winged badass!" I signed back " **what did I tell you about cussing?"** ( I'm our group's a son of the greek primordial, Thanatos, whose kids have wings that shrink into black wing tatoos. Hence the name _dual-Winged._) **"How is the rest of the flock?**" "there good, but still asleep. How come you don't talk, and use sign language?" She said. Me, thinking that it was time for her to know (She asks everyday) **" They tried to change my vocals so everything I said was hypnotic, but they screwed up badly and destroyed them instead." **"Oh, sorry for asking, no wonder you wanted to keep it a secret." "It's okay, I thought it was your time to know." " It's okay. just don't tell the rest of the flock." "Why not?" "They already have too much to be scared about." Then Jeb came in. He is one of, if only, nice whitecoat. He said " Get the flock up and ready. everything has been prepared, we are going to escape." Max woke up the rest of the flock, and told them to get up. I thought " _Gods, the flock takes forever to wake up." _Max said "Angel, stop being a hypocrite. Your'e still down." I then mind-yelled "I did that with my _mind!"( _my friend does that all the time, and randomly.) Iggy then said "That was Zane, he developed one of his powers." "Now I can speak, YES!" Jeb unlocked all of the doors, and said "Come on, time to leave." I signed "Aren't there cameras watching us?" No, I disabled them." So upon that happy note, we just left. Haha, I wish I could say that. this is what actually happened. "Flock, let's go! Before the Erasers come." As we ran down the path leading out, we saw the armory. I just ran in, grabbed a gun and ammo for each of us. As I left, I saw a epic (Don't want to be a hypocrite) staff thingy. I'll describe it later. I passed out the guns, keeping the staff. We kept on running, and we finally made it to the helicopter pad. Up-side: the helicopter was there. Bad-side: it was surounded by Erasers. Yay. Jeb yelled "Spray bullets!" And he did exactly that. We followed his example, well atleast I did. The rest of the flock just ducked behind us. To tell the truth, that's to be expected. I mean, the eldest (Excludeing me) is Max, who is 9. The Erasers almost instantly died. "To the helicopter!" I picked up Angel and Gazzy, and ran to the helicopter. "Wer'e out. I can't believe it, wer'e out." Nudge said. It's amazing. She was quiet till noon. Fang decided to voice my thoughts "Who are you, and what have you done with Nudge. She is never this quiet." I signed "Don't jinx it, she will go into full-radio mode." BOOM! A rocket flew by, and almpst hit the chopper. Gazzy screamed. I did what all demi-gods (Primordials?) would do. I leant out the window, aimed, and pulled the trigger hopeing to hit the rocket-wielding Eraser. BOOM! The rocket exploded right in front of the Eraser. Ha, take that! Talk about lucky shot. "Fly! Fly, we can't stay here!" Jeb said to the pilot. who is the pilot, anyways? Now that were not in danger, I can describe the staff thingy to you. It is pitch black, and about a 7ft. tall without the blades. yes blade_s _. One is a standard scythe blade, but again pitch black. The other, witch is on the bottom, is a two-foot blade, also black. basically a knife on the bottom of a scythe.

(TARDIS time!)

Heh. everyone, excludeing me, fell asleep. even Jeb. 3,2,1 landed. The pilot yelled " We are here! Wake up!" I looked out the door, and saw a E shaped house, but on it's side, with the prongs faceing down. " Wha?" "Nudge, we are here. As in home." Jeb said. _"Why is everyone quiet?"_ I asked. " Ther'e all in shock."_** "**__Everyone, into the house!" _I picked up Angel, who completely refused to wake up, and walked into the house.

So, how was it? Please, leave out your flames, unless your pointing out stupid mistakes I made. It's called counstructive criticisim. See ya!

-Zane


	2. Chapter 2: Losses

Chapter 2: Losses

_**Zane's thoughts**_

ZANE POV

( 5 years later)

I woke up. No, no morning sounds for me. I walked out of my room, trying to _not _wake anyone up. When I walked into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and saw we were running out of food. Huh. Ima have to go get more, 'cause everyone else would buy random things, such as candy. I reached in and found two cartons of eggs. I turned on the burner, grabbed a pan and spatula, then started cooking. ten minuets later, I finished cooking and Max got up. She is now 14, and suprisingly wakes up at six. ( I usually wake up at five) **" Wake everyone up, breakfast is ready." **I'm like the father of this house, now that Jeb has died. I mean, one day he just died. It's anoying how easily people die. I mean, one moment they're there, next thing you know they're gone. _"WHAT WAS THAT?" _"ummmm, I fell?" Gazzy said, who is now 8. _"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SWINGING Θ'ΑΝΑΤΟ ΕΝΟΙΚΙΑΟΖΟΜΕΝΩΝ?" _( Greek for death rend, the name of the scythe thingy) "Not to." _"Exactly. now come get breakfast, and give me the scythe." _"Yes, Father." Iggy decided that now was the time to faceplant onto Fang, who was on the couch. Who then almost kicked said faceplantist in the balls. Theyr'e both 13. Max walked out of Nudge and Angel's room, with the two 6 year olds in tow. _"Serve yourself." _

( Middle of the day)

_"_ _I'm home!" _" Dad's home! Angel yelled. I put the groceries away, Made and ate lunch, then got ready for my standard routine of patrolling, just incase the Erasers come. I put on my specialized ' flight suit', witch has slits twice the size of everyone else's, a pair of black jeans, leather boots, a silver/black bandanna, and my gunmetal-colored hair in a low ponytail. One set of wings went SHHUNK and the other was soundless. I must look so weird, even for a Avian-American. I mean, I have two sets of wings. Sure, I can go faster, but I weigh more and eat more. When I started heading back to the house, I heard multiple low THUMPs. I looked twords the noise, and I saw a attack helicopter. With The School insignia on it. _"ABANDON HOUSE! THE SCHOOL HAS FOUND US!" _ Right after I said that, everyone left. they knowI don't joke about these things. I heard a low noise:vvvvvvVVVV**VVVV.**(that's a chaingun spinning up.)Next thing I know, the helicopter exploded into gunfire. I pulled out my shotgun ( I'm an Angel with a shotgun) , Then yelled _"GO! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" _I then, without waiting for an answer, flew up to the cockpit, pointed the barrel at the pilot, _**"I hope this isn't bullet proof" **_And pulled the trigger. One, and only one, pellet flew through the glass and hit the pilot in the head, who sloched over the controls, dead. _**"Where did the other pellets go?" **_I looked down, and I found where the went. They went into me. Thank god for rock-hard skin. Sure, it hurts, but, i'll live. Yes, my skin is one of my powers. Problem: The pellets hitting my body made me fly backwards, and I slammed into the ground. Hard. I had the wind knocked out of me. Problem no. 2: Erasers had jumped out of the helicopter before it hit the house, and I was still on the ground. I looked around, and saw that the others had left the scene. I can still see them, but theyr'e too far to be shot. Good. One of my abilities is to regain my breath, and fast. I got up, drew my scythe, and got ready to fight. as long as my family is safe. I swung at the first Eraser, and stabbed (Knife on bottom, remember?) another that was trying to sneak around and backstab me. Nope, not today. There were five Erasers, minus the two I just killed, so three left. They surrounded me, a bad idea. I spun in a circle, impaleing them all in the side. That was easy, also stupid to not send them with a melee weapon. I looked twords the house. _**" No more house".**_I flew over to the flock. I told them _"No more house for us. we need to find a new one." _Max then said "What about you? Your bleeding." _"I know. But my priority is the Flock, not me." _"Well too bad. I am treating you wether you want to or not. I found some phoenix tears in the house, and have carried them with me since." _"No. We need to save those for more life-threatening injuries. Let's find a place to go, then leave." _


	3. Chapter 3: where to go?

Chapter 3: Where to go?

_"Let's find a place to go, then leave." _Everyone went into a uproar."Greece!" "Italy!" "New York!" "San Francisco!" "Arcadia." "Phoenix!" _"EVERYONE BE QUIET! Thank you. now, everyone pick a place, and you can't vote for yourself. If a tie, I will choose. Iggy, you go first." _"New York." _"Angel?" _"Arcadia." _"Fang?" _"New York." _"Gasman?"_ "NY." _"Nudge?" _"Can we go to New York? I heard there was-" _"Ok Nudge, we'll find something to do there. Max?" _"New York." _"To NY! We can see Lady Liberty." _As we were flying, I heard a voice in my head _"Go to the tip of Long Island." "Huh? Who's there!" _Max shot me a concerned glance," Who are you talking to?" **"I dunno. Hope he will tell me, but i'm sure it's a god of some sort." **_"Ding ding ding! It's your dad." "Oh. Hey dere. But why to Long Island?" "You'll see. Just go." "Kay. Guys, Dad says to go to Long Island."_

About ten minuets later, Angel and Nudge simultaneuosly said "Father, can we get some food?" _"Fine. Problem: We're over a forest, so someone get a fire going while I hunt for food. Just yell if something, anything, dangerous comes." _I got out my scythe, and went in hunt of food. I came across a buck with it's- holy Thanatos. It's hooves and horns are golden. Thank the gods I didn't kill it, Lady Artemis and her Hunresses will kill me. I prayed _"Lady Artemis, I have found one of your sacred animals stuck in the ground. Is there something you wish me to do?" "Yes. Close your eyes." _Litteraly as soon as I closed my eyes, something bright flashed in/out in front of me. When I opened them, the deer was gone. _**That was unproductive. Time to hunt for more, different food. **_

(A half-hour later)

I finaly found a herd of deer. And a random cow. Huh. I threw my scythe at a buck that was right in front of another. The scythe pirced one buck, and almost pirced the other but the scythe part itself stopped it. The deer and cow ran, but tripped. As this happened, I already had my scythe out, and I threw it like a knife and sliced into the cow. _**Two deer and a cow, nice haul considering I used a scythe. **_I picked up the food, and started walking back to the campsite.

(1 hour later)

About ten feet from camp, I heard a horn. A hunting horn. I ran into the campsite, I heard a scream "ZANE!" I dropped my load right next to the fire, and ran twords the scream._"It's ok, i'm comeing!" _Upon arrival at the scene, I saw The Flock surrounded by the huntresses. _"GET YOUR BOWS AND KNIVES AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"_

MAX P.O.V.

As we were wating for Zane to come back, we started a fire. About ten minuets later, we had a roaring fire. Me and the Flock decided to go explore around.

(1 hour 40 minuets of exploreing later)

Angel and I were flying around, and the Flock was on the ground. All of a sudden, a rain of silver arrows fell down upon us. "Angel, land!" I tackled her to the ground, landing on Fang. About a dozen people in silver uniforms surrounded us, some with bows others with knives. Angel yelled out "ZANE!" He soon replied _"It's okay, i'm comeing!" _He suddenly landed in the outside of the circle and yelled _" GET YOUR BOWS AND KNIVES AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" _

ZANE P.O.V.

The Huntresses suddenly crouched down with their hands over their ears. _**Huh. New power- sonic blasts. **_I pulled out my scythe, flipped up my hood, and extended my wings. All four. _"Where is your Lady?"_ Then one of them sneered at me "Who are you to tell us to do,_boy._" _"I will be your executioner if you don't release my family. Also, how does haveing a different organ condemn me?" _A younger huntresses, about 12, stepped forwards. "Why do you speak to us with your mind? And how do you have four wings?" _"Hello, Lady Artemis. Watch were you tread. You will probably overpower me, but a good chunk of your little band of girls will be lost if you don't release my family." _"Girls, let the, um, mutan-" _"Avian-Americans." _"Fine. Avian-Americans go." One of the girls stepped forwards. I noteiced she had a silver tiara on. "How about a deal. We let your family go, you answer our questions." _"Fine. Swear on the Styx you'll release my family. If you don't I will fight for them." _The same girl replied "You remind me of Percy, but more brutal. I swear on the river Styx to let your family go after you answer our questions." _"Fine with me. First, bring me somewhere the Flock can't hear us. My story is too, uh, vivid for them."_

_**Hey, sorry for not updateing yesterday. I hate school, (Both) but I still have to go.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Camp Half-Blood?

Chapter 4: Camp Half-Blood?

_"My story is too, uh, vivid for them." _"Fine. Come to my tent, it's the only thing soundproof." The huntress that I saw, the one with the tiara, said, "But My Lady! He might attack you." **"It's fine by me if one of your hutresses stay in the tent with us, but make shure she has a strong stomach." **"What was that? All those signs you made with your hands." Max, the ever helpful one, spoke up "It's- - Good idea. Lady, call your sister, Athena. She should know." Artemis replied "So you won't tell us?" Max merily said. "Fine." She flashed out, then about dive minuets later, another light flashed, and the two goddesses appeared. **"Hello, Lady Athena." **I signed to her. **"Are you the reason she needed my help?" **She signed back, pointing to Artemis. **"Yep. She doesn't know what sign language is. I also prefer sign language to useing my mind, it gives me a headache." "With Your head?" "Yep. I can't speak, if you want to know my story, come with Artemis to my 'interogation'**. She then said out loud, "That, dear sister, was sign language. It's for people who are deaf, or in this one's state, mute. Also, don't ask him too many questions. Mind-speak gives the guy a headache. I'm going to his interogation." Artemis sighed, "what did he say before?" I quckly signed to Athena, **"It's fine by me if one of your huntresses stay in the tent, but make shure she has a strong stomach." **Athena translated for me. "Why?" They both said at the same time. _**"**My story is brutal, to say the least." _"Oh." Again, at the same time. **"AHHH! Twins!" **Athena and the Flock chuckled, and Artemis and her Hunters just stood there, confused. Gazzy then said in my voice "AHHH! Twins!" "You said you couldn't talk." _"I can't. One of Gazzy's powers is to impersonate voices." _"Oh." **"Athena, can you translate for me?" **She then said "Yep. Artemis, I will translate for him." "Okay. That's fine." Finally, we went to her tent.

(In the tent)

Artemis broke the ice by saying "How do you have two sets of wings?" ** "I'm a son of Thanatos, the primordial of death. All of his kids inherit his wings. Also, the flock and I **(hehe, I haz a grammar)** come from a place called 'The School'. There, human scientists splice animal DNA with others. Not only human. The humans that are there are sold for money or kidnapped, belived dead. There are also **_**female **_**scientists, so your sex **(gender, for those immature people)** isn't all that good. Next question?" **"Who are the Flock?" **"My family. We're not related, but I still take care of them, being the eldest." **Suddenly the Flock yelled "Erasers!" the same time a huntresses yelled "were-wolves!" We all ran outside, or atleast I did. The goddesses teleported out. Immideatly, I looked around and saw that the entire camp was surrounded by Erasers. I unstrapped my scythe, (The name is _wayyyyy _to long) then got ready to fight. I first located the Flock surrounded, and ran to defend them. (My second fight scene, don't kill me!) I jumped, landed on one Eraser while stabbing another. then I swiped at the one on my left, and he ducked. I kicked the lowered face, and blocked a swipe from another. _**Thank the gods I got a polearm.**_ I then stabbed the offending Eraser, then looked around. Angel was hiding, Max was takeing on three, Fang and Iggy were double-teaming four, and Gazzy and Nudge were attacking one. I ran to help Max, who had the hardest job and was closest. I stabbed one, then Max kicked another into the blade of my scythe. The third tried attacking Angel, then met the pole part of my scythe. I pulled hard, causeing the blade to cut the thing in half. I re-surveyed. Fang/Iggy combo had one Eraser left, and Gazzy and Nudge had finished off their Eraser. I looked at the huntresses. They were doing good, but some were down. I sheathed my scythe, then ran forwards and punched a wolf in the head. I summoned some dead things, rangeing form deer to humans, to help in the fight. I even saw an elephant. We all charged at the were-wolves, and I yelled _"Gazzy, Nudge and Angel! Leave, theyr'e too powerful without training!" _I kicked another in the head, and it disolved into dust. I opened my wings, and started attacking with all of my limbs. While one wing stabbed a wolf, I punched a human-form were-wolf. Another wing wrapped around another, and crushed it's body. After a couple of minuets, alot of dead wolves, and some injuries later, the wolves left. I first checked on Angel, then Gazzy and so on. Fang had a gash on his cheek, Iggy was limping, Max had a few scratches on her arms, and my wings were heavily cut. I also had a bite wound on my hand, from punching a wolf's open mouth. The younger ones had no injuries. Artemis then said "How do you fight so well un-armed?" Max spoke up"Bird DNA somehow increased all of our physical attributes, and gave us wings." "I see. We need to go to Camp." Gazzy said "Camp?" Nudge ranted "Is it big? Is there a lake, or a person named Summer?" A Huntress replied yes, yes, and my name is Summer." Angel said " Oh my god! Yo're phsycic!" Ha, took the words out of my mouth. I asked Athena **"What kind of camp is this?" **She replied **"Camp Half-Blood is a camp for halfbloods." "I see." **

(At the front of Camp.)

As we walked forwards, The Hunt passed through seamlessly. I did not. I just ran into an invisible barrier, almost brakeing my nose. _"Guys, stop. There's an invisible barrier." _"The barrier keeps out monsters. It must count mutants out. Let me help." The huntress with a tiara and a 'Death to Barbie' T-Shirt said. "I, Thalia allow the Flock into camp." After that, we also were able to walk through.

**And cut! sorry for not updateing for a while, but I had a camping trip gone wrong with the boy scouts. We were supposed to go bike camping, but there was a high fire chance. We ended up going to SataFe dam, (I want some dam frenchfries!) and played freeze tag on a rope structure. We also went canoeing/paddle boating. Also, I own neither book. If I did, the books wouldn't be as good.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After that, we also were able to walk in. The first thing that happened was that I got claimed. A Grim Reaper shrouded in black appeared above my head. (I dunno what Thanatos' claiming symbol would be, so you can use mine if you wish.) "What is that?" Max asked. "Ohhh, is it like a power thing you made to show off? Or your dad?" Nudge, again, rambled on. **"It's a claiming symbol, and you will probably be claimed at the campfire. Dad just knows how I like to keep my distance." **"What is what?" Iggy asked. "It's a claiming symbol. Appearently, if we're demigods we'll get claimed at the campfire tonight." Gazzy replied. "What does it look like?" "The Grim Reaper with a black halo around it." I like how they act lime brothers. After all, we are family. Suddenly, a hunting horn blew. I looked forwards, and noticed that a huntress blew said horn. Another horn, sounding from the camp, blew in return.

(A few minuets later)

"Hello. My name is Chiron, the camp's activities director. And you are?" I replied _"Hello. I'm Zane, son of Thanatos, and this is the Flock." _

_Sorry for the long wait. I have writer's block, and I can't think of the parents for the Flock. If you can submit a parent for a member, just tell me in the reviews. Also, I already have Iggy's godly parent figured out._


End file.
